What Comes After a Date?
by TogaStories
Summary: The biggest fight yet, scored Mai a date with her boss whom she is in love with. However, her boss still thinks she is madly in love with his twin brother. Who cares? At least she gets to go on a date with Naru. What could possibly go wrong?


Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction** **ever and I hope you** **guys will like it.**

**Disclaimer: As we all know, I do not own Ghost Hunt only Fuyumi Ono does.**

* * *

What Comes After a Date?

"Morning Naru," Mai called happily as she walked into SPR. Naru did not acknowledge her presence at all, only saying, "Mai, tea."

Mai rolled her eyes and began making her gorgeous yet jerk-like boss tea. Sometimes Mai wondered why she fell in love with someone as harsh and cold as Naru. He was no where close to Gene's kindness, but she still loved that bastard. Mai groaned in thought of her unprogressive love life and begin pacing around, thinking about Naru.

"Mai, hurry up and make me tea already. I hope you know, that I do not pay you to mess around in my office," said a voice from behind.

Mai jumped and shouted," Naru! At least be grateful that I make you tea!"

"Must I remind you that I pay you to make tea therefore I do not need to be grateful," answered Naru calmly.

"You know what Naru! You're a big jerk-face and I bet no one besides Masako will ever want to go on dates with you because you are a narcissistic, ill-mannered person," screamed Mai.

Naru was taken aback from what Mai had told him, he must have overdone with completely this time. Before Naru could do anything, he took the teapot and poured the contents onto Naru's head and marched out of the office. On the other hand, Naru look shocked and glared at Mai as she went out the door. The person who was greatly effected by the screaming was Lin, the poor guy already had hearing problems that Madako bought him a hearing aid.

**Naru's POV**

Naru paced around, wondering where Mai could have gone after their little incident. He agreed to himself that he should not have been overly sarcastic towards his cute assistant. Cute, he thought to himself, indeed, she is most definitely cute, but Mai is his assistant and maybe something more. Maybe something more could happen if Mai did not love Gene. Naru mentally curse at himself, if Mai did love Gene then why does she blush around me when I flirt with her. Naru needed to know, wanted to know and deserved to know so he decided to think of a way to find out if Mai loves him instead of Gene.

It took a while for Naru to figure something out, but in the end he did. Go on a date with Mai and find out if she likes him instead of his brother. Naru smirked to himself and said aloud, "I am such a genius."

While Naru silently cheered for himself, a knocked on his followed by a voice saying," Naru."

Naru knew she would come back, but this soon, he smirked again and replied, "Yes, Mai."

"Look Naru, I'm sorry for what I did and I." Mai could not finished what she was going to say because Naru decided to interupt her with saying, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

**Mai's POV**

Mai was utterly shoocked and so was Lin, trying yo eavesdrop. Oh my gosh, she thought, Naru asked me out! Mai squealed and danced around his office.

"I did ask you out so what is your answer," called Naru.

Mai blushed deeply and thought to herself I cannot believe I said the out loud. Mai turned to Naru and told him, "Yes Naru!"

Naru gave her a small smile and said to her, "Go get ready, I'll pick you up at 6."

Nodding Mai skipped out of the door smiling creepily and thought I am going on a date with the guy I like. I must be dreaming right now so she slapped herself on the face. Lin saw this odd event and inquired, "Something wrong Taniyama-san?"

Mai turned red, saying, "It is nothing Lin! There was a fly on my face, that's all. No need to worry."

Lin chuckled, going back to his office, but called to Mai, "Hurry home so Naru won't wait long."

Mai was extremely happy and did not care if Lin knew and quickly rushed home to get ready for her with Naru.

**Naru's POV**

Naru arrived at her doorstep and rang the bell. I am eager to see what she is wearing tonight. The door opened with an unpleasant looking Mai, whom of course was not wearing something lovely.

"I'm sorry Naru. My bus broke down and it took a while for it to get fixed so I ran all the way home," said Mai tiredly.

Naru sighed, and went inside Mai's house to fix food for Mai and him. He turned around to Mai, who looked at him with confusion, spoke up, "Um Naru what do you think you are doing."

Naru responded back, "Making us food, we have a date after all."

Mai blinked multiple times at Naru and he just rolled his eyes at her. Naru smirked at Mai and said, "This is only a one time thing, enjoy it while is lasts."

Mai blushed furiously and retorted back at him, "Well, if I knew this was a one time thing I would have said no!"

Naru ignored her comment and started to cooking delicious food for both of them. This is my chance to tell her how I feel about her. I am such a lucky guy, Naru chuckled.

**Mai's POV**

"Naru, what is so funny," questioned Mai.

Naru looked back at her and replied, "Nothing Mai. Set the table now."

"Fine, you narcissistic bastard," called Mai.

Mai got up and started fixing up the table, but did not get why Naru would even do this to her. Maybe Naru does like me after all. No! I should not think that way, no matter what Monk and Ayako keep insisting to me. If he does like me back, then what will happen next.

"We become a couple you idiot," said a voice aloud.

Mai turned around and saw Naru, holding their food. Mai froze for a second and came back to life saying, "Do you like me Naru?"

"Mai, what do you think," responded Naru rudely.

Mai could not believe what was happening in her life right now. Naru, the great Oliver Davis, likes her. She gulped and cannot believe what she was going to say next.

"Nnn-naru," shuttered Mai, "I think I know the answer."

Naru smiled at her and said, "Good."

Naru dove for a kiss, kissing Mai senselessly, Mai kissed back and it seemed like the kiss went on forever, but suddenly the doorbell rang with people calling out, "Mai! Mai! Are you out there?"

Mai and Naru groaned together. Naru looked deeply into Mai's eyes and said, " I guess we have to finish what we started later, huh?"

Mai smiled at him and nodded. I am glad that bus broke down, she thought to herself.

* * *

**I feel so accomplished after finishing** **my first story ever. Yay! Hope you liked the story and please, do review.**


End file.
